Ava and her ex
by JaredtheDragon90
Summary: After Sara breaks up with her, Ava creates a upswipe account and has a one night stand with her ex. Meanwhile, Sara runs into Black Siren and Nyssa.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ava didn't know why she did it. That was a lie because she did know why she did it, but it didn't make her feel better. She promised her ex that when they broke up they would remain friends and then she goes and ruins that by going out to Vegas and shows up on her doorstep in a hot sobbing mess. Then they ended up making love which Ava wanted to avoid, but it happens and now she's lying in bed with Alex spooning her.

"That was amazing," Alex tells Ava as she's nuzzling her shoulder with her nose.

"I aim to please." Ava reply. Alex could sense something was wrong so she asked.

"Is everything alright Josslyn?" Ava rolls over and puts on her best _I'm fine_ smile and says, "I'm fine." While deep down inside she really wasn't. Satisfied with her answer, Alex smiles and continues to hold Ava in her arms as she drifts off to sleep. Ava finally falls asleep soon after dreaming about a creatin blonde captain she rather be with right now instead of her ex, but Sara didn't want her anymore, so she had to move on just like Sara was doing.

Sara shot up from bed with a cold sweat running down her brow and panting heavily. She had the nightmare again. She was lying in bed with Ava and then she puts her hands on the woman's chest and rips out her heart. Poetic really sense that's probably how Ava feels right now, but the nightmare got worse as Sara watch the life drain from Ava's eyes before she woke up.

Climbing out of bed, Sara walks into her office and pours herself a glass of scotch. Then sits down at her desk and downs the liquor in one swallow and pours herself another before doing the same.

"I detected you had a bad dream, are you ok Captain Lance?" Gideon asked.

I'm fine." Sara said. They both knew it was a lie, but Sara said it anyway.

"Should I call Director Sharpe?" Gideon asked.

"No!" Sara said quickly, but then


	2. Chapter 2

After Sara cooled off she went back to her office and was shocked who was standing in her office.

"Laurel?" Sara said in disbelief.

"Hello, Sara." Black Siren reply.

"Leaving so soon?" Alex asked.

"I think it would be best if I do." Ava reply.

"You don't have to leave."

"I appreciate your hospitality, but I really should be going."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"You probably could, but I can't stay."

"Can we at least share a hot shower together?" Alex asked. Ava thought about it for a moment before responding.

"I see no harm in that, we both need to take a shower anyway." Ava reply.

"How is this possible?" Sara asked. Laurel was dead. But was this an anachronism? A doppelganger? Did someone used the Lazarus Pit to bring Laurel back from the dead? Sara didn't care right now, all she cared about was that her sister was here and she was going to seize the moment before it was gone and she would deal with the consequences later.

"Do you really want to talk about that?" Black Siren asked, she was surprised that Quentin and the others in Star City haven't told Sara about her. This was going well for her right now.

"No, I'm just happy to see you," Sara said as she walks over to Siren and hugs her. Siren makes a funny face behind Sara's back, disgusted by the hug and the closeness from Sara. Sara feels Laurel tense in her arms and she lets her go and takes a step back.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Black Siren reply.

"You can lie down for a while if you want to."

"Maybe that would be a good idea." Black Siren said and this time she gives Sara a hug and kiss on her forehead before she went into Sara's room to lie down. After the door to room closes, Sara goes to the bridge.

"Gideon?" Sara calls the Al.

"Yes, Captain Lance?" Gideon reply.

"I'm taking the jump ship to Star City. Tell the team to stay out of my office till I return."

"Do you think its wise to keep your sister from the team."

"Until I figure out what's going on, yes I think it's best to keep it from them."

"Very well, Captain Lance, have a safe trip."

"Thank you, Gideon."


	3. Chapter 3

When Sara arrives at Star City, She puts a cloaking device on the jump ship before landing. Then she lands the ship and gets out.

Before leaving the waverider, she called Nyssa and asked her to meet her at her old safehouse in Star City. If anyone used the Lazarus Pit to bring Laurel back from the dead, it would have been her or Oliver. She didn't know which one it was but she was going to find out who did it.

When Sara got to the safehouse, she found Nyssa waiting for her inside.

"Thanks for meeting me," Sara tells Nyssa.

"I would move heaven and Earth to see you again beloved." Nyssa reply.

"So would I, but this is business, not pleasure."

"I see and what business are you seeking?"

"Information."

"What kind of information?"

"Laurel came to see me today."

"Laurel is dead unless you... No, it couldn't be."

"What is it, Nyssa?"

"The woman that came to you today was Laurel's doppelganger, Black Siren."

"I should have known."

"It's not your fault but I can't believe no one told you about her."

"Who else knows about her besides You?"

"Your father, Oliver and his team, and team Flash."

"And now I know about her."

"Yes you do, but I must warn you not to take her on alone."

"How come?"

"Because she's a Metahuman."

"Great."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I should go with you."

"If I can't beat her by myself, what makes you think we both can take her?"

"Because two assassins are better than one."

After they took a shower together, Ava and Alex got dressed. Then Ava gives Alex a goodbye kiss and parted ways with Alex and went to work.


End file.
